Who Is She?
by ChaubreyAndBrittana
Summary: A twist
1. The beginning

"AHH!" yelled Aubrey. "I want to go to college like any normal 19-year old!!"

Aubrey could not do this because her mom was a globally famous pop star. Just then, however, Maria Posen's manager pulled her out and started speaking to her in German. The Posens had moved from Germany when Aubrey was nine, but she still spoke it fluently. _"Ich spreche auch noch Deutsch, weibt du?"_ said _Aubrey.-translation: You know I speak German too right?_ "Okay, Aubrey. Me and Shaelynn talked, and we think you could go to college, as long as it's in state." Aubrey's mom said."YES!!!!" screamed Aubrey. "What school did you have in mind?" asked her mom. "Barden University." replied Aubrey instantly. She had thought about this very hard and decided Barden would be best. So, in a few weeks there she was, at Barden University. She would be getting an on-campus room, but she was not supposed to leave it after classes. So her mother left, and Aubrey started to unpack, until her roomate came in. "Oh hi, you must be Aubrey!" she said. "And you must be Emily!" Aubrey replied."Who is your favorite song artist?" asked Aubrey. "Maria Posen!" replied Emily. _GREAT, thought Aubrey._ "Can you keep a secret?" she asked Emily. "Of course." said Emily. Aubrey turned around, and Emily gasped. "You"re Aubrey Posen?" she asked. "Yes, now what do you want to do?" asked Aubrey. "Activities Fair." said Emily. So that is just what they did. Emily wanted to join the Barden Bellas, and Aubrey walked away nervously, as she now didnt know anyone.

"Who is that goregous girl?!" asked Beca."Well, that "goregous girl" looks like she's about to throw up. But it could be just me... WAIT!" yelled Chloe. "What?" aked Beca. "That's Aubrey Posen, daughter of Maria Posen!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'm going to talk to her." Beca said. She ran up in front of her and said hi, and Aubrey almost passed out, it scared her so much. "Oh god are you okay?" asked Beca. "Yes, I am fine." said Aubrey. " Would you like to join the Barden Bellas? We are an a capella group that makes music with our mouths!"said Beca


	2. Part 2

**AN: sorry for being inactive. A lot has happened. I know there are no excuses for being inactive. You may depend on this story. I have no idea.**

"Maybe." said Aubrey. She was still terrified, and Chloe kept looking at her weird. Chloe tells Beca to get back to the booth. Beca walked back to the booth. "See you at auditions!" Beca yelled. Her mom had no control over the groups she joined, as she lived on-campus. When she walked back, she saw Emily was in the room. "Hey Em!" Aubrey greeted. Then she noticed that Emily was crying. "What happened, Em?" Aubrey asked. "Some sophomores, on campus, they pushed me down and laughed at me!" Emily said. "Aww, Emmy, it's okay." Aubrey said. "Do you want to go have a good day?" Aubrey asked. Emily nodded and they went outside. "You wanna do cartwheels?" Em asked. "Yes!" Aubrey said. They did cartwheels up and down the Activities Fair. "Hey! Beca!" Chloe said. "What?" asked Beca, who was talking with Stacie. "It's your girl!" Chloe giggled. Beca didn't know what she was talking about. Then she noticed Aubrey. "Heyyy!" Beca said. "Hi!" Aubrey said. She was upside down during this, and Beca started to laugh. "EMILY! WAIT UP!" Aubrey yelled. She ran after the girl, who had been moving without notice. Aubrey ran after the freshman, and she caught up with her soon enough. Her and Emily walked back to their dorm to get prepped for auditions. Later on, they were walking to auditions and laughing the whole way there. When they got there, they found out Aubrey would be the last one up, Emily coming right before her. Emily did very good, and Aubrey was impressed with the girl's vocals. When Aubrey was done, she ran offsatge with her hand covering her mouth. She ran straight for the bathroom, Emily right behind her. Aubrey ran into the first stall and vomited. "Aubrey! Are you okay?!" Emily asked. "Yeah, this just happens when I'm nervous." Aubrey said. When she was, done, she came out and washed her mouth. Her and Emily walked back to their dorm. Aubrey hooked her Netflix account to her laptop and he rand Emily had a movie marathon. They were laying on their stomachs, watching _Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt,_ and laughing their heads off. Around midnight, they had bags thrown over their heads. Aubrey was freaking out. Then she started to cough. She kept coughing. "Uh, Becs? I don't think she's okay." I heard a female voice say. They pulled the bag off of Aubrey's head. She coughed all the dust out of her lungs, and told the person that she was fine. So they replaced the bag and they marched onward.

**sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
